


Homophobia and “Heterosexuality”

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Homophobia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I’m so sorry America for painting you like a bit of an asshole but, M/M, but Homophobia Lite(TM), i wrote this in like 15 minutes please forgive me, they’re boyfriends but England’s gay and tired of America’s bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: The one in which casual homophobia is seen as fine in the USA, so America’s attitude reflects that.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 30





	Homophobia and “Heterosexuality”

**Author's Note:**

> Note.
> 
> I’m writing this summary (and notes) before I’ve finished writing the fic, so gl future me!!! I’m cheering you on, you cutie!

"God, I don't even wanna be seen with you when you're wearing that."

I glanced down at my outfit. Alfred had told me that we'd be walking a lot, so I'd dressed more casual. A little offended by his remark, I chose to refer to him by his less intimate nation name. "What's wrong with it, America?"

"God, dude, can you seriously not tell how gay you look?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

I glared at him, attempting to hold back the look of full contempt that was threatening to show. "And what is wrong with looking _gay_?"

"It'll mean that people will see me with you and associate me with someone who thinks that pink is an appropriate color for shorts to be."

I felt my face heat up, not sure whether it was from embarrassment or anger. "It's a perfectly fine color for exercise shorts. And at least it's a more pastel pink, so it's not blinding like your stupid yellow shirt."

"But unlike you, I actually care what my citizens think of me. And I don't want them to think I'm a fucking queer."

And I slapped him. In the face. As cliche as it sounded, I could almost hear the sound echoing in the air.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Do you hear me?" I was one step away from spitting on his shoes.

He didn't answer, looking momentarily stunned silent.

"God damn it, Alfred." I rubbed my temples, feeling the anger leave my body, replaced by mostly guilt. And I felt bad. Even if Alfred was an arsehole, I didn’t need to stoop down to his level, or use physical violence. "I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me."

"Thank y-"

"But you did deserve it a little. Just something to shock you back into reality." I shrugged.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Times are changing. Pink shorts don't make me any less of a man, and being gay doesn't make me any less of a man. Don't equate either with being lesser again. You either go out with me in my goddamn pink shorts, or I get on the quickest flight back to my home."

Alfred winced a little. "Dude. I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just meant it like-"

"No. Fuck you. I know exactly how you meant it."

"No you don't."

"You used 'gay' and 'queer' as insults, and you are trying to convince me that you didn't mean them in a homophobic way."

"Yeah," Alfred said.

"But the thing is, referring to someone as 'gay' as an insult is inherently homophobic, because it implies that being gay is lesser and being presumed to be it is insulting."

"You lost me at inherently, but I get the point, I think."

"Good."

"Okay. Can we go out now?" Alfred glanced down at the time on his phone.

"Fine. But only if you show that you're _really_ sorry, and not just horny or something." I smirked.

Alfred sighed. "And what can I do to prove that?"

"Matching shorts," I offered, pulling an extra pair out of my overstuffed backpack.

"I hate you."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t be homophobic. Don’t slap your boyfriend.
> 
> Arthur 100% makes Alfred carry his backpack bc he’s too weak.


End file.
